


A Private Interview

by John_Q_Sample



Category: The Incredible Hulk (1978), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Deep & Meaningful Conversations On Top Of A Tree, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Interviews, Investigative Reporters, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: McGee is lucky enough to finally have a chance to talk with the Hulk. Unfortunately, they're completely alone with no back-up whatsoever. McGee just has to figure out how to stop the Hulk from running away again.





	A Private Interview

McGee's main tactic for getting answers out of unwilling interviewees is to stress them out until they tell them what he wants to know. It's effective and makes for a more interesting story that way. However, sitting next to a creature who would throw him into the nearest river at the possibility, McGee is, for once in his life, at a loss for words.

They're sitting on an overturned tree in the middle of the woods. Of course he's alone, with no phone in sight. No tranquilizers. No back-up. No recorders, even. It's a miracle that they even got out here, and the most anxiety-inducing thing McGee has ever experienced. He knows how badly it can go, how careful he has to be to avoid it going that way.

Yet the Hulk seems relatively calm, only relaxing on top of the log and waiting for something to happen. He seems distracted by a flock of birds going through the sky, then disappointed when they disappear from his line of vision.

Something about this whole thing feels very  _wrong_ , so different from the creature he's chased across the country, from the one he's written about in the papers. McGee hesitates, opening his mouth, then closing it. The Hulk only grins at him, not maliciously, just...

Happy?

McGee presses a forced smile back. The Hulk seems to like that.

Deciding to start with the basics, McGee finally works up the courage to ask, "Can you understand me?"

The Hulk narrows his eyes at McGee.

"You don't seem to be big on talking, huh? Well, we can still work with that. Here, let's do it this way. I'll keep asking you yes-or-no questions. This means yes," McGee says, nodding his head. "And this means no," he says, shaking his head side to side. "Do you understand me?"

The Hulk nods.

McGee's heart skips a beat. He isn't sure if he's experiencing excitement or panic. It's most likely a confusing mixture of both. Sure, asking only yes or no questions is difficult and greatly reduces the quality of the answers, but by God, the Hulk  _understands_ him! This is a major development, probably one of the biggest developments of his career with this creature!

Getting back to business, McGee pulls out a small printed photograph and holds it out for the Hulk to see. "This is Dr Elaina Marks. Do you recognize her?"

The Hulk swipes the photograph from his fingers and crushes it in his hand. McGee takes this as an act of aggression before seeing the Hulk's saddened expression as he holds the picture close to his chest.

"Oh," McGee says quietly. "John, look at me. Look at me. Do you recognize her? Yes or no?"

The Hulk nods slowly. He looks down at the wadded up photograph in his hand before tightening his grip again.

"Did you kill Dr Elaina Marks?"

The Hulk shakes his head no. Then again. He almost looks panicked. McGee holds out his hands and calms the creature before moving onto his next question.

"Did Dr Marks die in the fire at the laboratory?"

The Hulk shakes his head no.

"Did she die  _because_ of the fire?"

The Hulk nods.

"Why did you take her out to the woods? Sorry, no...How about this: Did you go back into the laboratory to save Dr Marks from the fire?"

The Hulk nods.

"But she died anyway, after you took her out of the building."

The Hulk nods again, this one less enthusiastic than the last. Saddened by what happened to her.

McGee frowns. "John, may I have the picture back?"

The Hulk shakes his head no and holds the picture protectively against his chest. McGee hesitates, then decides it isn't worth it. He can print out a new one if he really needs it.

"What about this one?" McGee asks, pulling out another photograph. He holds it out for the Hulk to see. "This is Dr David Banner. Do you recognize  _this_ man?"

Oddly enough, the Hulk doesn't show the same excitement to seeing this picture. He reaches out and picks it up anyway to get a better look at it. He's squinting with what looks like confusion, but McGee isn't really sure anymore.

"Do you know this man, John?"

Slowly, the Hulk nods.

"Did you kill this man?"

The Hulk shakes his head no.

"Did he die in the fire, or because of the fire? Like Dr Marks did?"

The Hulk shakes his head no.

McGee frowns. "Well, his death must have been related  _some_ how."

The Hulk shakes his head no.

"What do you mean? John, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dr Banner is  _dead_ , just like Dr Marks."

The Hulk shakes his head no.

McGee's jaw drops. "Are you telling me he's alive?"

The Hulk looks over and stares at McGee with piercing white eyes. McGee forces himself not to look away. No, this is much too important.

"Is Dr Banner alive, John?"

Slowly, the Hulk holds out the photograph.

"John, this is very important! Is Dr Banner alive?"

The Hulk frowns and waves his hand around before holding the photograph close to McGee's hands. Sighing, McGee takes it back.

"Thank you, John," McGee says quietly. He takes a deep breath and returns to his questioning in what he hopes is a calm and collected manner. "Now look, it's extremely important that I know this information. Do you understand? John, can you understand me?"

The Hulk nods.

"Is Dr Banner alive?"

Using his free hand, the Hulk pushes himself up to his feet. McGee jumps up from the log.

"John, answer me! You have to understand, we thought you  _killed_ him. If you can prove your innocence, if Dr Banner can testify on your behalf, you can come out of hiding! You don't have to keep running away all the time!"

The Hulk waves his hand around. McGee swears he's waving goodbye, or maybe he's just delirious from the chase. The Hulk turns and runs. Of course McGee runs after him, but of course it's absolutely useless compared to the creature's height and speed.

" _Damn it, John, get back here_!"

**Author's Note:**

> remember at the end of "mystery man" when the hulk was running away and mcgee started yelling "john" with the same vengefulness as dr doofenschmirtz yelling "curse you, perry the platypus"? i'll never forget


End file.
